Happy
by Lavi' la Biche
Summary: Être heureux est un travail à temps plein, difficile à garder mais ô combien gratifiant pour celui qui y parvient. Mais née-t-on heureux, le devenons-nous, ou ne pouvons-nous atteindre un tel statut que si l'on décide de s'en donner les moyens, la force, si on apprend à l'être jour après jour ? Et ça, le Hippie en sait quelque chose. Après tout, cela ressemble à son histoire.


**Petit OS imprévu en ce début de semaine~ ^^**

**Bonsoir mes p'tits bouchons, ici Lavi'. J'espère que vous allez tous bien, et que ceux en vacances profitent bien. :3 Oh, et courage pour la dernière zone encore en cours, la délivrance est proche ! **

**Bref, me revoilà donc avec un petit OS posé là, sans grande prétention ni même de réel but. Enfin je sais pas trop comment expliquer en fait. XD**

**Disons que parfois, il est des moments où vous êtes amenés à réfléchir sur pas mal de choses, suite à une conversation, un débat, une rencontre, une prise de conscience, qu'importe, ce qui a légèrement tendance à beaucoup secouer et à provoquer des changements de pensée parfois assez radicaux. Ou même, qui vous donnent l'envie de tout changer en vous, autour de vous, de faire table rase de tout et de tout reprendre de zéro. Non, ça ne vous est jamais arrivé ça ?**

**Moi si. Et ce très récemment. Pour le meilleur d'ailleurs, je l'espère.**

**J'ai choisi d'écrire cet OS pour exprimer ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là, et ressens toujours d'ailleurs, au travers des yeux d'un personnage que je jugeais plutôt bien placé pour débattre sur la question, le Hippie. :3**

**Parce que oui, pour une fois, le Hippie ne va pas s'en prendre plein la pastèque dans une de mes fics. Champagne mes chéries, ce jour est enfin venu ! O/ Bref.**

**Je tiens juste à rappeler que le Hippie est un personnage qui appartient à Mathieu Sommet, et qu'il ne m'appartient absolument pas. ^^**

**Le rating est tout public, je promets que pour une fois dans une de mes histoires, vous n'aurez ni Angst, ni gore, ni même yaoi. Oui, ça aussi, c'est possible ! Sauf pour celles qui auront l'esprit si aiguisé qu'elles en verront partout, mais là, à ce stade, j'abandonne. XD Disons que s'il y en avait, ce serait accidentel. :p **

**Et pas de chansons pour une fois. Ouais, même ça, ça arrive chez moi. Oo Je vous jure, je me surprends moi-même.**

**Oh allez. Au pire si vous en voulez une, pourquoi pas un petit Dobacaracol, du Tryo ou même un petit « Cherche en toi » de Keny Arkana ? Ça ne fait pas de mal et ça s'écoute avec plaisir, alors pourquoi s'en priver~**

**Bref, sur-ce bonne lecture ? ^^ **

* * *

Happy.

« Don't be afraid to move on, and start a new chapter. »

Ce n'était pas simple d'être heureux.

Non réellement, ça ne l'était pas, cela faisait même partie des défis les plus ardus à relever dans la vie d'un être humain. Il fallait lutter, jour après jour, faire face aux obstacles que le karma et le destin lui mettait en travers du chemin, se relever aussitôt si l'on trébuchait suite à une mauvaise nouvelle, résister à l'envie de se retourner si une insulte fusait. Marcher. Toujours aller vers l'avant, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon, le soleil déclinant qui colorait le ciel d'un doux nuancier allant de l'orange aux teintes très légèrement violacées, sans regarder derrière soi.

Ouais. Rester digne et sourd au venin des autres, en bref.

Mais c'est vrai que ça restait très difficile à faire, quand on n'en avait pas l'habitude. Ou que l'on avait jamais pris le temps de prendre sa vie en main, se laissant mener par les autres, influencer de leurs actions et ressentis. Si l'on ne faisait rien, tout simplement.

Et ça le Hippie le savait. Ce n'était pas évident, de s'y mettre. Même effrayant.

Il était là, assis en tailleur dans l'entrebâillement de la portière de son Combi, son regard d'un bleu si clair, caché derrière ses trop grandes lunettes de soleil à monture mauve, rivé sur le ciel à demi-nocturne, ce moment de pure grâce où la nuit prenait lentement la place du jour, quand les premières étoiles apparaissaient aux hommes alors que le Soleil demeurait encore là, amorçant sa lente descente vers la terre pour eux, mais vers d'autres ciels pour ceux qui entamaient leur journée. Question de partage, chacun son tour.

Et puis même, fallait pas être égoïste quand ça concernait Gaïa et la nature. Elle était sa propre propriété, à la fois à tous et à personne, et il en était ainsi.

Une bien chouette dame, n'empêche, quand on y pensait. Elle savait se montrer généreuse de temps en temps au moins.

Tiens, voilà que les coccinelles et les poivrons s'y mettaient maintenant. Il n'y avait bien qu'eux pour le faire divaguer comme ça.

A moins que ce n'eut été dans sa nature que d'avoir l'âme légère et voyageuse, toujours prête à partir un peu plus loin, à voir un peu plus grand, à voleter d'idées en pensées ? Peut être.

Le Hippie en avait parcouru du chemin. Énormément même. Il avait tout vu, tout entendu, ou presque. L'éventail des pays qu'il avait visité, immense, des personnes qu'il avait pu y côtoyer, découvrant à chaque fois un monde différent du sien, un peu plus coloré que la banlieue parisienne où il résidait, au moins tout aussi grand. Mais si bien des gens en auraient eu le tournis, lui n'en vivait que bien. Cela faisait partie de lui, de sa force, de son altruisme, de sa bonhomie qui le rendait généralement digne de confiance, du moins déjà aux yeux de ceux qui avaient un tant soit peu d'humanité pour juger un homme quasi défoncé en permanence et qui délirait un peu de temps en temps digne d'être de confiance. Mais ceux qui en faisaient ce choix ne le regrettaient jamais, ça il le savait. Il gardait tout en son cœur, secrets, aveux, les souvenirs des éclats de rire et des larmes, précieusement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor, et avait toujours le mot pour rassurer ou amener les autres à réfléchir.

Tout simplement, il était _là_ pour les âmes en besoin. Ou même celles pour qui tout allait pour le mieux d'ailleurs, si elles souhaitaient juste tirer une taffe avec lui ou s'extasier sur la beauté d'une marguerite tout en lui racontant que leur vie était merveilleuse, elles étaient les bienvenues elles aussi. Il en fallait pour tout le monde.

Le partage. Toujours.

Il était un utopiste aux yeux de tous, il était au courant de ce détail. Le gamin, le Panda, la Fille, ils le le lui avaient tous dit ça, au moins une fois. Mais qu'y pouvait-il, s'il voyait le verre plus à moitié plein que vide ? C'était son choix après tout, s'il avait préféré choisir de positiver et d'être heureux, non ?

Car oui il l'avait choisi. Face à sa vie si mal démarrée, face à tout ce qu'il avait pu voir lors de ses nombreuses escales çà et là sur le globe, il avait préféré s'armer de son sourire un peu bête que les fans de Salut les Geeks lui connaissaient tant, de son joint et être heureux. Apprendre en autodidacte à voir le bien partout, à l'espérer bientôt là s'il ne pouvait être encore visible, pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, et sourire, toujours, encore, pour tout ces pauvres gens qui n'avaient plus rien ou l'âme en peine. Pour tous ces matins où le ciel serait gris, où les larmes couleraient sur leurs joues, où le sang remplacerait l'eau dans les caniveaux, où le froid du malheur viendrait enserrer leurs corps dans sa si sinistre étreinte. Ouais, pour tout ça, pour leur rappeler qu'à ce moment, le sourire niais de cet homme qui sentait la ganja, avec son chapeau un peu bizarre, ses lunettes de soleil et son collier orné d'un pendentif Peace &amp; Love, lui, était sincère et que les bons moments finiraient par revenir, inévitablement, s'ils daignaient y croire un peu. Il fallait y croire. Il fallait se battre, pour ces journées sans nuage.

Mais parfois, ça ne suffisait pas, d'y croire. Il n'était pas crédule non plus.

A cette pensée, le camé soupira avant de chercher dans la poche de son jean son paquet de tabac à rouler, celui où il rangeait sa si précieuse amie végétale et une feuille à rouler. Ouais parfois, même le plus grand des optimismes ne suffisait pas tant la vie pouvait être une garce. Tout pouvait voler en éclats avec elle et-ce en un claquement de doigt, il ne le savait que trop bien à présent, depuis le temps.

Mais dans ces cas-là, que faire ?

Ouais, que faire, au juste ?

Fallait-il s'obstiner quand même et continuer de croire, alors même que l'on est là, face contre terre, le corps roué de coups, l'âme clouée au bitume par les préjugés et la haine, l'orgueil de ces gens qui n'avaient que faire de l'amour d'autrui et de son intégrité ou de son respect ? Résister à l'envie de pleurer, de baisser les bras et se laisser diriger par la masse, ce qui saurait annihiler la douleur pour un temps au moins ?

Oh oui, ce serait un bonheur factice.

Bien sûr que ce ne serait qu'un simulacre de bien être et d'accomplissement de soi, la « belle vie » vendue via télé achat. Un placebo du sentiment d'exister, de vivre, d'être le maître de son monde, sa bulle.

Un monde dicté par Babylone, et aussi doué pour assujettir les hommes dans sa routine et ses rouages que ce que la morphine pouvait faire taire la souffrance physique, durant un temps. Charmant. Et bon à vomir.

Pas de tabac finalement, pour aujourd'hui. Juste sa chère Mary Jane. Ce serait mieux.

Un bruit de talons sur les pavés de la cour fit lever les yeux au Hippie de son affaire, alors qu'il vit le Patron passer à quelques mètres de lui et le saluer de la main avant de continuer sa route, l'air plus déterminé que jamais. Le rituel du soir, en somme.

Le Patron. Le démon en costume trois pièces des Sommet. L'homme en noir.

Lui il n'espérait pas. Il n'espérait plus. Babylone l'avait eu, voilà bien longtemps de ça.

A cette pensée, le pacifiste secoua la tête avant d'en retourner à la préparation de son joint. Cause perdue.

Non, il n'avait pas le droit de penser ça, ce serait se rabaisser à dire une fois de plus ce que l'on disait déjà trop souvent dans le sillage du criminel ! Mais en même temps, que dire de lui ? Comment ?

Il était cet être à part qui évoluait en aparté de la famille Sommet, qui disparaissait quand la nuit venait pour revenir dès les premières lueurs du jour, le même sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres pendant qu'il faisait tourner le trousseau des clés de sa voiture autour de son index. Un être nocturne, sombre, corrompu à ne plus savoir qu'en faire mais également déçu. Déçu par la vie, par l'amour, par les belles choses que le monde pouvait lui offrir.

Car oui la déception pouvait détruire un homme, lui faire pousser les crocs et le rendre immoral pour quiconque le croiserait, c'était possible. Et le Patron était de ces gens là, ceux que l'on avait déçu, qui en avaient le plus bavé mais avaient répondu à ça par la colère et l'impulsivité là où lui, le Hippie, à l'époque, s'était contenté de baisser la tête, de courber l'échine et de préférer fumer plutôt que d'agir. L'indignation, face à la soumission. Le sang, la destruction, les femmes et les ténèbres, contre l'optimisme, la marijuana, le reggae et l'espoir.

En attendant, ils avaient la même histoire, et ça il ne pouvait le nier. Deux enfants à l'enfance cauchemardesque, chaotique, peut être bien des parents violents, absents, ou trop portés sur les substances illicites et les spiritueux, un foyer ravagé dans tout les cas, une scolarité tombée en chute libre à l'adolescence, la découverte des lois de la rue, de ce monde si dur et hargneux, sans pitié, et là le carrefour : La hargne de se battre pour se créer sa place, ou la paix, obligeant à se ranger là où il pouvait bien rester une petite place pour elle, quelque part entre les règlements de compte entre gangs et la débauche une fois la nuit tombée.

Oui. La même histoire, mais pas les mêmes armes pour s'en tirer. ET chacun son bonheur, à sa façon.

Ils se ressemblaient, dans le fond. Un peu, quand même.

_Beaucoup, gros. Même les haricots le disent. _

Il entendit la voiture de l'homme en noir démarrer, ne reconnaissant que trop aisément le bruit du moteur de la berline du criminel, puis il soupira. De nouveau seul.

Non faux il n'était jamais totalement seul. Ils étaient toujours là, dans son cœur, son esprit. Tous.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Hippie, alors qu'il humectait lentement le papier à cigarette de la pointe de sa langue pour finaliser son joint, l'admirant entre ses doigts comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet précieux. Elle aussi, elle était toujours là, son amie, sa si fidèle alliée…

Oui, tous réunis, dans son esprit, dans ses songes, son utopie, ses rêves, pour le meilleur.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était, le meilleur ?

Il fallait déjà définir la définition de bien, pour trouver celle de meilleur. Mais qu'est-ce que le bien, sinon ce qui ne pouvait que nous pousser à aller de l'avant, le sourire aux lèvres ?

Et si le bien, c'était l'espoir d'une vie nouvelle, loin de la peur et des préjugés, la promesse d'un lieu de paix où chacun pourrait étendre ses ailes pour voler vers ce qu'il a de plus cher, sa vie telle qu'il la rêve ? Un monde de respect et d'amour, où nature et êtres humains vivraient en harmonie, enfin, sans que les hommes n'aient besoin de tout étouffer sous des tonnes de béton liquide ?

Ouais, ça sonnait pas trop mal pour le coup. Ça avait l'air plutôt cool même.

La flamme du briquet, subtil mélange de bleu et de jaune, vint danser devant ses yeux, se perdant dans sa contemplation silencieuse. Une minute. Deux minutes. La roulette du briquet, enfoncée dans son pouce, lui faisait légèrement mal mais il s'en fichait. C'était beau. Beau et simple.

Comme la vie, en fait.

Car la vie était vraiment belle, même si elle avait du mal à le paraître aux yeux de tout le monde. Certains auraient pu prétendre que non, elle n'avait rien de positif à offrir et qu'elle n'était bonne qu'à asservir l'homme, l'écraser dans les rouages d'une société égoïste et déshumanisée, aseptisée aux conneries de la télévision et bercée par les pleurs des innocents, mais s'ils avaient la force de puiser en eux, peut être pourraient-ils voir les choses différemment, comme le Hippie le faisait ? Ça en tout cas, ce serait une bonne chose. Pour lui, et eux d'ailleurs. Pour qu'ils puissent voir ensemble une réalité autre, un ciel un peu plus bleu et respirer un air un peu plus pur. Tous enfin vivre en paix, cohabiter main dans la main et envisager un lendemain plus doux, meilleur pour tous. L'espoir, et l'envie d'être heureux en commun.

Le Hippie faisait partie des rares personnes à en avoir la conviction. Ses frères le voyaient en marginal, même son créateur, pourtant si patient avec lui, Mathieu, lui qui le connaissait comme sa poche. Mais pas grave, il ne leur en voulait pas, ils ne savaient pas, c'est tout. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, pas de suite. Mais un jour peut être, enfin, pour leur bien commun.

Mais ça, ça n'aurait lieu qu'une fois qu'ils seraient tous prêts à être vraiment heureux, qu'importe les obstacles à braver.

Car le chemin pour accéder au bonheur était ainsi. Périlleux et difficile. Il fallait être fort pour s'affranchir des carcans de la société et faire sécher ses larmes. Encore plus pour effectuer les bons choix, même si cela impliquait de perdre des êtres chers ou certaines valeurs et comportements, incompatibles avec la liesse et la douce ivresse du bien être. Une vie de hippie, pour beaucoup. Mais pour lui, aussi stupide que cela puisse le paraître, il n'y voyait qu'une vie meilleure que celle qu'il avait pu connaître enfant. Peut être pas la meilleure qui soit, mais une chouette vie quand même, ici, auprès du Geek, du Panda et des autres.

Même auprès du Patron, d'ailleurs. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse le paraître.

Car lui, le Hippie, avait choisi cette vie. Une vie simple, de bonheur et de rires, à savourer l'instant présent et la liberté, le respect d'autrui. Une vie où il ne mangeait pas de viande, par respect des animaux, où il fumait sans modération tout en écoutant un de ses vieux disques de Marley, où il venait en aide à ceux qui souffraient le plus, les plus démunis et les abandonnés du système, leur apportant tout l'amour qu'il possédait sans espoir de retour. Il voulait juste être heureux, et rendre les autres un peu plus joyeux, qu'importe leurs difficultés. Sa vie, il l'avait amené à changer, loin des cris résonnant dans la rue, à en faire une fresque de couleurs, de chants et de fleurs bariolées. Une copie haute en couleurs de ce monde trop gris pour ses petites pensées utopistes de hippie. Un monde étrange, mal compris de beaucoup, mais beau, et généreux. Alors s'il délirait, trop pris dans sa drogue pour répondre aux remarques des gens et des passants, tant pis. Lui il était heureux comme ça. A sa façon. Ce n'était qu'une facette de plus de son univers, de son cocon.

Oui, il avait choisi de fuir la misère et d'être un homme heureux, tout simplement. Un Hippie, libre et heureux d'être qui il était.

* * *

**Et voilà, je vous avais prévenu, juste une petit réflexion intérieure adaptée au Hippie. En espérant que ça vous ait plu.**

**Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça, juste une envie irrépressible... Et celle de vous le faire partager. Sans réelle raison. Alors si vous avez su l'apprécier, ce sera un grand plaisir pour moi. Vraiment. :') **

**Bref, si jamais vous voulez me laisser une petite review ou quoi que ce soit d'autres, n'hésitez pas~ Cela me touchera énormément, et m'aidera à m'améliorer dans mes écrits.**

**Bref sur-ce à très bientôt avec, cette fois, la suite de Kaidan. ;'3 **

**Petites guimauves, caramel et rayons de soleil ~ J'vous aime.**

**Lavi', votre petite biche toute dévouée.**


End file.
